


twitter doodles

by Anonymous



Category: Porcupine Tree
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Of where we would be when the future comesAnd how you would paint while I wrote my songs"Mixed gen and lewd sketches centered around Steven Wilson.





	1. bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted these on my twitter @ur_sinclair  
> they're pretty much warm-up doodles, i'm extremely out of practice in digital so the quality might experience some dips

"rub a dub dub wilson in a tub" -@theoditsek


	2. uniform

short shirt, part 1


	3. catboy

should probably work on likenesses, pls no bully


	4. animal pt

@theoditsek, having seen catboy steven, prompted me to draw the band as animals (i chose gavin harrison because i couldn't think of an animal for chris fast enough)


	5. couch footjob




	6. bonus: death grips is "shite"




	7. furry steve and ninet yelling




	8. self-bondage




End file.
